


Into the Something

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll miss him more than she realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> LJ meme fill for jaqofspades. Also, there is never enough Weevil and Veronica sharing the same space. Ever.

Weevil leaves Hearst six months before Veronica graduates.

It’s jarring. Not because it was unexpected or wrong (it’s neither) but because she’s not surprised.

He doesn’t say goodbye, which hurts more than it should. A quick sharp snap of pain, like a bone-break or stepping on a tack.

But she’s not stupid, and she knows Weevil in a way that’s more instinctive and deep than pretty much anyone else in her life. He’s had enough of the distance from his family – who forgive, but have long memories – and the slow, painful fade from a life of movement and danger and being someone to the realities of bills and food and a thousand tiny compromises.

She knows Weevil has always wanted more than that. Believes that if anyone can, he can pull it off.

The Eli Navarro she knows is a survivor. And because for all that Veronica has learned some brutally hard life lessons, there’s enough left of that blonde, hopeful six-year old with pigtails and a belief in happy ever after, that she wishes him well.

And she’s damn sure she’ll see him again.


End file.
